


Bringing Home Baby

by DancingAndTheDreaming



Series: Accidental Inhumans AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Baby Peter Parker, Daisy loves DUM-E, Dum-E - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May has a heart, Minor Character Death, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Pep hides junk food for Daisy, Peter Stark - Freeform, Phil is the best dad, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Pepper adopt Peter, Uncle Tony Stark, not compliant with anything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAndTheDreaming/pseuds/DancingAndTheDreaming
Summary: “The baby lived. All four adults died; he probably only survived because his mother shielded his car seat from full impact. He’s alone now. No other family that we’ve found.”In which Peter finds himself in the very same spot Daisy had been in years prior.





	Bringing Home Baby

**Author's Note:**

> To those of your who love Aunt May and the rest of the Parker family, sorry. To those of you who want to kill me for taking everything from Peter so soon in his life, sorry. BUT I promise things get better. You'll see. ;)
> 
> This, like most of my fan works, is pretty short. :/
> 
> Well, have fun.

“Car accident- hit and run- four dead- baby in the car-“

-was all Phil managed to process before the line went dead.

Melinda was on the scene before him. He wasn’t supposed to have any missions or field work for a while, so he had to find someone to stay with Daisy. Luckily a certain ginger CEO didn’t have any meetings and had a secret stash of junk food (mostly chocolate chip granola bars, because they were still _somewhat_ healthy) she kept only for her favorite niece. Daisy was dropped off at SI HQ and her daddy was off to meet mommy and save the day. Three year old Daisy May didn’t need to understand what was happening; she just knew her parents were heroes.

Again, it was Pepper who took Phil’s second call later that evening. His voice was absolutely and irrevocably hollow.

“The baby lived. All four adults died; he probably only survived because his mother shielded his car seat from full impact. He’s alone now. No other family that we’ve found.”

Melinda was over later to pick up Daisy. Phil has gone in to the Hub to give a run-down of the op to the Director. Their daughter was already asleep, and both Starks offered a bed to Melinda as well. “Might as well stay,” Tony added. “Pretty late. Wake her up now and you’ll have a cranky little girl tomorrow morning.”

Melinda nodded and stiffly made her way to the room that had long since been proclaimed “hers”; she made a quick call to her husband letting him know they weren’t going to be waiting for him at home and finally collapsed into bed. If she was lucky, she’d sleep without hearing that baby boy’s wailing, or without seeing in her mind’s eye the tiny limbs thrashing against the heavy dead weight of a lifeless mother’s arm over him.

Melinda May-Coulson was not lucky. She managed a few precious hours, then took her haunted self down to the room her baby girl slept in. If she couldn’t be sure about that poor tiny thing she could at least watch her daughter’s chest rise and fall with the reassuring rhythmic of her soft breaths. Daisy slept well, knowing nothing of the blood and the loss the baby her parents saved was sure to know. A deep sense of guilt and shame rose in Agent May; how could she dare even begin to take this life for granted, when that baby was sleeping in a cruel world with no one to keep him?

The same thoughts kept Tony awake. He’d had a screwed up relationship with his dad, but at least he _had_ Howard kinda around. This kid- this kid had nothing. No one. He was as alone as Tony used to feel, and that was something he couldn’t wish on anyone- maybe not even his dad.

In the morning, Phil arrived bright and early, arms open to the three-year old running at him full steam ahead.

“Daddy!”

“Morning, Angel Eyes. Did you have fun with Auntie Pepper and Uncle Tony?” Daisy nodded vigorously, her hair sharply framing her face with every sudden motion. Her “angel eyes” shone with excitement.

“Yeah! Uncle Tony showed me his robot Dum-E!” In semi-mock seriousness Phil furrowed his brow and looked almost sternly at his little girl.

“Now Daisy, it’s not nice to call things dumb.” Daisy took her daddy’s face in her hands and laughed at him. Daddy knew Dum-E, and he was just being silly. She decided to tell him so, and daddy just grinned at her.

“And did you meet U?”

“Daddy, I _am_ me.”

“No, the other bot. It’s name is U.” Of course, Daisy got the joke, but it was funnier to keep it running.

“Uncle Tony has a robot named Daisy?”

“No, it’s name is U!”

“ _Daisy_.”

“U.”

Daisy giggled and snuggled up under her daddy’s chin. “Come one, Daisy May, let’s find mama before mama finds us,” he mumbled into his daughter’s hair, heading in the direction of the living room.

They found the rest of their little sort of-family engrossed in whatever Melinda was saying. Turns out she was going over the non-sensitive information involving the previous day’s assignment.

“...clearly organized,” Phil caught Melinda saying.

“So, Pepper started, “let me get this straight: there was a targeted attack, SHIELD took a baby- an actual human baby- into its care, and now you think-“

“You think _we_ are the best place for the kid?” Tony finished, one eyebrow raised.

“At least meet him,” Melinda entreated. Maybe years ago she wouldn’t have cared so openly, but a case like this brought her daughter into her life, and something about this new case was more than just a little too familiar. “He’s precious. So tiny. Records say he was born premature, but he’s fighting and thriving. He needs a place- even if it’s not permanent-“

“Mommy, who needs a home?” Daisy’s little head rose from where she had been feasting against Phil’s shoulder. Her shining eyes darkened the tiniest bit.

“There’s a little baby who is all alone. He needs-“

“A family!”

“A place to stay for a while, Daisy.”

“This is a nice place to stay,” Daisy May Coulson offered innocently. Of _course_ it was! Her aunt and uncle had the coolest toys for her and she had her own room and she could play with the bots and have waffles for breakfast. What kid _wouldn’t_ like to stay with the Starks?

Tony’s eyes fell to the ground and he sniffed. “You know, Pep, I was thinking about this-“

“Tony, if this is about us trying to have a baby-“

“It’s _not_. I was just thinking last night that, okay- it really sucks to feel lonely. I hardly ever got to see my dad. But this baby is really- he’s actually alone, Pep. If he doesn’t find a home, he’ll get tossed into foster care. He might never go home.” His right leg bounced nervously. His wife eyed him carefully, looking for a sign of insincerity and finding none.

“You really want to do this?”

“Maybe just put it on trial,” Phil suggested from his self-assigned place between the doorway and the corner of the room. “You don’t have to adopt tomorrow. We just ask that the baby is placed into a decent home instead of, as Tony here to eloquently said, tossing him into foster care.”

Pepper Potts-Stark smiled after thinking through what this would mean. “Looks like we’re having a baby. What’s his name? We’ve just been calling him _the baby_.”

“Peter,” Melinda answered. “His name is Peter.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I totally forgot I wrote this at all.
> 
> I hope you liked it!! If you're game, please leave a comment below! I love love love hearing your thoughts as much as Scott loves learning new card tricks.
> 
> I have another chapter in the works, focusing more on our faves meeting Peter for the first time. See you then! xxx


End file.
